Parallel multiplex storage systems may include a servers and data storage devices in a variety of locations. For example, a first location may include a server connected to a data storage device, and a second location may include a similar arrangement. The data storage devices may be paired and synchronized such that data written to a storage device in the first location is saved in the paired data storage device. This arrangement allows applications and functions run in the first location to be quickly transferred to the second location if the systems in the first location are disabled.